


He Feels Like Home

by Of_Heaven_And_Hell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Could be read as another pairing, M/M, Utter trash, Weird poetry thing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Of_Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love writing weird poetic things, and I love John Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Word of caution: I wrote this in five minutes, I am not a poet and this is trash.
> 
> (Heavily inspired by Photograph by Andrea Gibson)

Do you remember how, when you said you loved him, they called you a fool?

Do you remember how his soul held the promise of gold,

And so you spent the next several months kneeling in his bloodstream,

panning for the only thing that's ever felt like home?

 

Home.

 

He feels like home.

He feels like redemption and glory, 

reminds you of old war stories.

He feels like damnation and sorrow,

still reminds you of better tomorrows.

He feels like a guillotine.

His trauma will forever be gravity,

you will always have a willing neck.

 

But that is okay,

There are always battles before there is peace

Is always death before the feast 

Is always pain before there is healing 

And God, how you need healing,

Need it like an addict needs a fix

Like a child needs a home

Like Octavia needs freedom

Like He needs love.

 

So when they call you a fool,

You say maybe 

Because you may be naked and lonely,

Shaking branches for bones,

But you are still time zones from being who you were before you two met

(And you're willing to bet that he is too)

 

And you love him.

And he loves you.

And you know he may never be everything,

But he will always be enough.


End file.
